Cuatro Fotos
by SSPety
Summary: Alguien encuentra cuatro fotos, cuatro momentos de una historia. Las partes de un viaje que marcan los puntos clave en una relación. Pairings: Matt/Rebekah
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Estoy muy complicada de horarios y comenzando a estudiar asi que me queda muy poco tiempo para escribir. Pero tengo esta pequeña historia terminada para que no se olviden de mí ;)

La escribí para TVD foro pero la quiero compartir con ustedes, porque es distinta a lo que suelo escribir.

Espero que les guste o por lo menos la lean.

* * *

Título: **Cuatro Fotos**  
Autor: **SSPety**  
Rating: +18 (Por las dudas)  
Resumen: Alguien encuentra cuatro fotos, cuatro momentos de una historia. Las partes de un viaje que marcan los puntos clave en una relación.  
Pairings: Matt/Rebekah

Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la autora L.J. Smith y a la CW

_**Cuatro fotos**_

Tengo en mis manos cuatro fotos, cuatro momentos del verano que pasaron juntos, cuatro lugares con los que él sólo podía soñar, que están muy lejos de Mystic Falls.  
Sonrío a los dos rubios que me miran en la imagen, él un chico de pueblo, que trabaja en un bar, que no tiene nada más que una mansión que ni siquiera es suya y las cicatrices de mil heridas.  
Ella una hermosa mujer que ha recorrido el mundo, que tiene mil años y es una vampira, que no tiene cicatrices, por lo menos, no de las que se ven.

Lo que tienen en común, es que están solos, que han pasado por mucho más de lo que quisieran, y que en este momento ella quiere estar con él, y él quiere estar con ella.  
Matt le recordó lo que es ser humana, le mostró lo que es un corazón puro, se preocupó por ella cuando tal vez no lo merecía, y finalmente le demostró que las segundas oportunidades existen.  
Rebekah le hizo ver a él cuanto vale, que siendo exactamente como es, puede conquistar a la mujer más poderosa del mundo y que vivir es hacer aquello que temes más.  
Por eso empezaron ese viaje, para dejar atrás errores, traiciones, heridas. Para ver a dónde los llevaba el camino, qué deparaba el mundo para ellos, fuera de toda la locura de intrigas y muerte de aquel pequeño pueblo de Virginia. Salieron sabiendo que era sólo un verano, que no había un para siempre, que él no dejaría de ser humano y ella no dejaría de ser inmortal, que el futuro no era una opción. Pero no importaba, lo de ellos era el presente, lo de ellos son estas cuatro fotos.

Roma

Sólo hay algo que le gusta más a un vampiro que poder asombrarse con los cambios del mundo, y es poder ver lo que nunca cambia. Estar en un lugar que es igual cada vez que vienes a verlo, que no es un recordatorio de lo efímero de todo lo que está a tu alrededor, por eso la primera parada fuera de América fue Roma.

Ya habían pasado una semana en la que Matt se fascinó de la locura de New York, de los cientos de miles de personas que no veían nada de lo hermoso que había a su alrededor, y en la que ambos se habían conocido un poco más.  
Hablaron de música, de comida, de sueños, de películas. Rebekah tenía mucho que enseñarle del mundo pero Matt tenía mucho que mostrarle de los últimos 80 años. La vio reír con series que él había visto mil veces y ella miraba por primera vez, le mostró las mejores canciones de cada década y los Films que uno no debe dejar de ver. Él sospechaba que algunas de esas cosas ella ya las había visto, o las conocía, pero parecía disfrutar viéndolas con él.  
Salieron de compras, porque Rebe quería llevar a Matt a lugares donde es mejor no ir de Jean y remera, y aunque a él no le gustó mucho, ella estaba acostumbrada a comprar con una mirada, no con dinero.  
Sin embargo tenían un acuerdo tácito, aceptarse como son, esa era la única forma de sobrevivir el verano, tal vez literalmente.

Los primeros días ella había intentado comportarse como si fuera humana, como aquella noche del baile, pero esa no era Rebekah y no había forma de que durara, aunque tal vez ninguno de los dos lo quería tampoco. Porque su viaje no era para aparentar, fuera bueno o malo debía ser real.

Cuando le sellaron el pasaporte por primera vez, Matt se sintió extraño, ya no sólo había salido de Mystic Falls, realmente estaba saliendo al mundo.  
Cuando se sentaron en sus lugares, Matt se giró a mirarla con un brillo divertido en los ojos.  
**-¿Si el avión se cae, podrías salvarme? **-Era la pregunta de un niño desafiando los poderes de un superheroe.  
**-Yo no puedo volar, Matt. **-Lo miró tratando de entender qué quería sacar de eso.  
**-Pero debe de haber una manera. Tal vez correr super rápido sobre el agua.**  
Entendió que estaba bromeando con ella, y decidió devolvérsela.  
**-No me digas que te da miedo el avión…  
-No. Sólo quería saber si podrías.  
-Sí, no tengo idea de cómo, pero lo haría.** -Realmente no tenía idea de si podría hacerlo, pero lo intentaría.  
**-Ok. Me alcanza, sino, yo te salvaré a ti.**  
Le guiñó un ojo y le dio un beso, haciéndola reír.  
Tal vez él lo dijo bromeando, pero ella no pudo evitar recordar aquella noche en su casa, cuando le cubrió los hombros con su chaqueta. Esa noche que no pudo permitir que Kol lo lastimara, porque supo que él era distinto. Alejó ese pensamiento, porque demasiado había pasado desde aquella noche, y no todo era bueno, es más, casi nada lo era.  
Lo que pasó en Mystic Falls se quedó en Mystic Falls, como lo que pasara fuera, se quedaría fuera.

Pero era inevitable preguntarse si esa premisa era siquiera posible, sabía que intentaría con todas las ganas dejar el pasado bien lejos, pero la parte de regresar y hacer de cuenta que nada pasó… Esa no la tenía tan clara.  
Mucho había cambiado en ella en poco tiempo, porque se había cansado de ser el títere de Klaus, de seguirlo por el mundo llevada más por el miedo que por el cariño. De ser fiel a un juramento que hacía cientos de años se había roto. De actuar como una niña caprichosa a la que nada le importaba, sólo por miedo a que cada vez que algo le importaba salía lastimada. Y la última prueba había sido Stefan, lo que tuvo con él fue bizarro, pero podría haber sido real, hasta que Klaus se lo arrebató.  
Por un momento se reprendió por la estupidez que acababa de pensar, eso había muerto aún antes de empezar, ella podía estar un poco loca en aquella época, pero él estaba más allá de cualquier definición de enfermedad mental. Lo que no quita que fue divertido, y que en ese momento sintió que era importante.

Ya en Roma se alojaron en el Hotel Splendide Royal, en la suite Villa Borghese, no se podía negar que a Rebekah le gusta el lujo, y Matt podría hacer el sacrificio de pasar algunas noches allí.  
La vista era magnifica y tenían una terraza privada con hermosos sillones, con lo que parecía una iluminación delicada y romántica, y privacidad lograda con los arbustos de flores rojas que la rodeaban.  
Fueron directamente a ella, porque era realmente hermosa y seguramente a la noche sería mágica.  
**-Yo había leído que a los vampiros no se les puede sacar fotos. **-Comentó Matt sacando su cámara.  
**-Es tan real como lo del ajo y las cruces.** -Respondió ella riendo.  
**-Entonces quiero una foto. **-Se giró mirando y encontró lo que parecía el lugar ideal, junto a una de las luminarias que aparentaba ser un candelabro alto, y dejando las flores de fondo.  
**-Ok, pásame la cámara y te la tomo.  
-No. De ambos.**  
Buscó dónde colocar la cámara y arregló el disparador para que les diera unos segundos para prepararse.  
Se pararon uno junto al otro, sonriendo como dos amigos que están de viaje juntos, y la luz del flash dejó ese momento guardado para siempre.

Cuando entraron de nuevo, Rebekah comenzó a analizar mejor las dos habitaciones decoradas con muebles que parecían antiguos, pero sin uso, creados para dar la impresión de estar en un lugar que se quedó estático en el tiempo, en el esplendor de Roma.  
**-No me gustan las cortinas.**- Dijo la vampira, mirando la tela roja con flores.  
**-Le da un toque de color, pero si las cerramos del otro lado son azules… **-las cerró aún antes de que ella respondiera, el chico no podía estar menos interesado en el color de las cortinas, pero no perdía nada con darle gusto.  
-**Tampoco me gusta el cubrecama…**  
Los dos se giraron a ver la enorme cama, que estaba cubierta a juego con las cortinas y Matt se acercó y lo quitó.  
**-Listo. **-Respondió con una sonrisa.  
**-¿Y ahora, que hacemos? ¿Qué quieres conocer? **- Preguntó ella porque reconocía la tensión que comenzaba a formarse, esa que llevaban 8 días esquivando.  
**-Estoy cansado del viaje, ¿podemos recorrer más tarde?**  
**-Claro. Descansa. Yo tengo que ir a buscar… ya sabes… buscar alimento.** -Era claro que él sabía que ella necesitaba sangre, pero aún le costaba decirlo. Por momentos lamentaba mucho que aquella cura ya no existiera.  
**-Quédate. **-Murmuró su amigo a unos pasos de ella.  
Esa palabra la pegó al piso. En la semana que llevaban juntos había un par de límites que aún no habían cruzado, porque definitivamente eran lugares de no retorno. Rebekah sabía que estaba poniendo en juego más que sexo y más que un poco de comida, porque Matt había despertado en ella cosas distintas. No porque ella no fuera de las que se enamoraban, al contrario, ella amaba con facilidad, ese siempre era su problema.  
Pero él le hacía sentir que podía ser amada, que esta vez no se había enamorado del chico equivocado, pero que era algo con fecha límite.

Matt se acercó y la rodeo con los brazos.  
Él se resistió mucho a esa rubia que lo miraba con miedo. Claro que tuvo sus razones, pero debía reconocerle que fue persistente, que intentó acercarse a él con más ganas de lo que lo había hecho nadie.  
Él estaba acostumbrado a la gente que lo dejara atrás, esa era la constante en su vida. Su madre prefiriendo un amante, una botella o diez dólares antes que a él. Su hermana con su adicción siempre tomando las decisiones equivocadas, que le costaron la vida. Su primer novia dejándolo, porque no lo amaba, la segunda dejándolo por su mejor amigo, y luego todos convirtiéndose en vampiros, híbridos, cazadores…  
Todo a su alredor cambiaba más rápido de lo que él podía asimilarlo, y lo más normal de sus últimos dos años fue el tiempo que llevaba con Rebekah. Con la persona que no se alejó de él, sino que hizo todo para estar estar a su lado…

**-Vive**. -Susurró en su oído antes de besarla, y ambos sabían de que hablaba.  
Ese límite lo cruzarían en Roma.  
Él subió las manos hasta su cuello, para profundizar el beso, para dejar que la pasión comenzara a fluir entre ellos. Ella respondió acariciando su espalda hasta llevar una mano a su cabello, y trajo la otra hasta su pecho.  
La ropa comenzó a caer lentamente, ninguno de los dos tenía prisa, querían disfrutar ese momento, esa anticipación que sólo se siente la primera vez. Esa mezcla de miedo, adrenalina, deseo y ansias, esas ganas de devorarse, pero de que ese descubrir constante de sensaciones no acabe.  
Porque cada caricia era la primera caricia, y nunca volvería, ese primer contacto piel con piel, nunca volvería a sorprenderlos, y esa primera vez podría repetirse, pero ya no sería la primera.  
Se recorrieron centímetro a centímetro, se saborearon meticulosamente, se acariciaron hasta llegar al límite del deseo. Y luego se fusionaron, humano y vampira, hombre y mujer, simplemente Matt y Rebekah.  
Él fue dulce y cuidadoso, pero en un momento recordó que ella no era frágil y delicada. El joven amable dejó salir esa parte primitiva, ese lado animal que todos tenemos. Y la experiencia de estar juntos cambió completamente, se devoraron en un fuego abrazador, de una forma totalmente salvaje. Hasta que ella tomó completamente el control y le mostró algo de lo que había aprendido en tantos años de vida, porque parecía una chica de 17 años, podía tener su lado inseguro, e incluso un lado frágil, pero era una vampira, una original.  
El placer los recorrió hasta un clímax, que llegó con eso que ella tanto temía, pero no pudo evitar.

**-Creo que me lastimé el hombro.** -Comentó él sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, mientras yacían desnudos en el suelo, sobre el horrible cubrecama que habían tirado un par de horas antes. - **Y tengo un arañazo en el pecho, pero lo tomo como un cumplido.  
-Puedo curarte si quieres.**  
**-Sabes que prefiero no beber sangre de vampiro, ya compraré una pomada, que seguro es como las lesiones de lo partidos.**  
**-Lo siento, no debí…** -Miró la marca de sus dientes en el otro hombro de piel dorada.  
**-Yo no lo siento, fue magnífico, una experiencia muy distinta. No me dolió, incluso intensificó… tú sabes.**  
**-¿Qué tal si subimos a la cama y dormimos un poco? Podemos conocer Roma por la noche.**  
Así lo hicieron, durmieron abrazados, porque ya no eran los que dejaron el pueblo. El camino les había mostrado que el verano sería muy interesante, que serían tres meses intensos, no solo conociendo el mundo conociéndose ellos mismos.

Luego de roma ya no serían los mismos de la primera foto.

_

En un par de días si no puedo seguir con las otras subo el segundo.

Besos y escucho opiniones ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, perdón por todo el retraso en los fics. El pc hizo caput y tuve que reinstalar todo :(

Les dejo este capi mientras sigo intentando recuperar Sedúceme.

Besos

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

El brillo que veo en sus ojos al mirar la segunda foto es distinto. Su forma de abrazarse también es distinta. Los días pasados entre las callejuelas de Roma, entre las casitas blancas de las islas griegas, entre los mercados de Estambul. Y las noches uno en brazos del otro, compartiendo el calor, el deseo y esas sensaciones de que cada segundo había que vivirlo a pleno. Los había convertido en algo más que amigos, eran amantes en una escapada casi romántica. Casi, porque ninguno de los dos se permitía pensarlo de esa forma, por lo menos hasta que llegaron a Dubai.

_Dubai_.

**-¿El Burj Al Arab? Esto es demasiado Rebekah.**

La joven había oído de Dubai mientras viajaban, y le parecía algo digno de ver, una ciudad creada en medio del desierto y llena de lujo. Y lo convenció de ir, no le costó mucho trabajo porque a él también le daba curiosidad, pero a veces tanto lujo lo intimidaba. Eligió el hotel porque lo había visto en una película, pero verlo en una pantalla no era nada comparado con estar allí.

**-Vamos, no es tan diferente a los que hemos visitado antes**. -La verdad es que estaba bastante equivocada, pero sólo cuando se encontraron entrando al inmenso hotel se dio cuenta.

Entonces se giró y le sonrió de esa nueva manera, esa que Matt había empezado a ver distinta, aunque ella no lo sabía. Era una sonrisa que llevaba años guardada dentro de ella, la sonrisa con la que veía jugar a Henry, la misma con la que ayudaba a su madre o acariciaba las flores del campo. Esa sonrisa que no llevaba segundas intenciones, que no intentaba ni convencer ni seducir, que sólo decía que estaba feliz.

Matt nunca pensó que ver esa sonrisa en Rebekah podía provocarle ese cosquilleo. Ir conociendo a la joven de 17 años que un hechizo desterró del mundo hace mil años, había cambiado varios de los conceptos que tenía de ella.

**-Yo no pego aquí. Esto es… no…**

**-Matt, mira este lugar. Estoy segura de que un rubio, de ojos color cielo, con un cuerpo magnífico, pasaría desapercibido aunque llevara un mono en la cabeza. Sólo serías un excéntrico más.**

**-No soy millonario excéntrico, soy un chico de pueblo.**

**-Aquí nadie se fijará de dónde eres mientras tengas dinero.**

**-Tal vez ese es el problema…**

La vampira se sintió una tonta por su comentario, y por ser quien provocó que el brillo de los ojos celestes se fuera.

**-Escucha, pasemos un par de días aquí, disfrutemos de una experiencia única, deja que te traten como te mereces por una vez.** -Lo vio sonreír y se sintió mejor. **-El próximo destino lo eliges tú.** -Se acercó y le dio un beso, que no era para convencerlo, sino para reafirmar sus palabras.

Esos eran los instantes en que el viaje parecía irreal, cuando ella le decía que él se merecía disfrutar de todo lo que el mundo podía ofrecerle, cuando lo dejaba decidir, elegir, cuando lo hacía sentir que el mundo era suyo.

Matt siempre había pasado sus días escuchando problemas ajenos, todo el que iba al Grill en algún momento elegía hablar con alguien. Porque nadie puede evitar el necesitar dejar salir sus miedos alguna vez. Dejar salir eso que crea una piedra en tu pecho... Con unas copas de más hacer eso es más fácil, así que él conocía todas las clases de problemas que podía tener un ser humano, y varios de los que podía tener un vampiro.

Ella tenía mil años de problemas para contar y sin embargo siempre prefería hablar del futuro, del presente o de él. Rebekah lo escuchaba cuando el champán lo ponía hablador. Lo reconfortaba cuando algo le traía un mal recuerdo, y cuando simplemente lo veía pensativo le daba espacio.

Por momentos parecía que era porque ella caminaba sobre algodones a su alrededor, como sí temiera que de hacerlo enojar o decir algo equivocado terminaría con ese viaje de inmediato. Y en otros casos él sentía que ella sinceramente se preocupaba por él. El problema era notar la diferencia.

Subieron a la suite panorámica que eligió Rebekah. Estaba decorada en tonos de azul, aunque seguían predominando el blanco y el dorado. Grandes columnas blancas parecían trazar líneas para dividir imaginariamente los espacios. Unos confortables sofás azules con muchos almohadones ribeteados en dorado, permitían tanto mirar el gigantesco plasma, como ver por los grandes ventanales el agua azul y la ciudad comenzando a iluminarse.

Antes de retirarse el muchacho que trajo las maletas, les dijo que disponían de servicio de mayordomo las veinticuatro horas, un barman, para el bar que estaba en la esquina de la habitación y dos asistentas, que cubrirían todas sus necesidades. Además al bajar del elevador vieron una recepción, la que correspondía a ese piso, para que no bajaran si necesitaban algo. Y les preguntó si les abría el champagne, a lo que Rebekah contestó que ellos se encargarían.

Cuando el chico finalmente se marchó, Matt soltó una exclamación y Rebe una risa. Miraron a su alrededor una vez más.

**-Tal vez pueda pasar unos días aquí.**- Comentó Matt sonriendo mientras encendía la tv.

La vampira por su parte se dirigió a las columnas que marcaban el inicio de la escalera curva, y comenzó a subir pasando la punta de su dedo índice en el pasamano dorado.

No dijo nada, no lo miró pero supo que la seguiría.

La habitación era casi normal, o lo más parecido a los lugares en los que se habían alojado antes. La enorme cama, vestida de azul, decorada con pétalos de rosa y con una botella de champagne a un lado, les robó una sonrisa.

**-Voy a refrescarme**. -Rebekah entró al baño, con su bolso de mano y escuchó como Matt destapaba el champagne.

Ella estaba acostumbrada al lujo y sin embargo el baño la sorprendió, realmente era magnífico, y se aseguraría de disfrutar ese jacuzzi antes de irse.

Un rato después las copas de champagne estaban vacías, la ropa en el suelo y la cama revuelta. En el centro, él sentado tomando la cintura de ella le marcaba el ritmo, mientras se recreaba besando toda la piel blanca y perfecta que quedaba a su alcance. Ella aferrada a sus hombros, sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse antes de estallar, pero sus colmillos ya no la traicionaban, disfrutaba estando con él de la forma más humana posible. Y se había prometido no volver a alimentarse de él, a menos que él se lo pidiera.

Durmieron poco, pero igual se levantaron temprano, había mucho que querían conocer. Les trajeron el desayuno a las 8 en punto como habían pedido y a las 8:30 un Maserati GranCabrio sport rojo, los esperaba abajo para que se movieran a gusto por la ciudad.

Matt se giró con gesto pensativo.

**-¿Y si salimos a caminar un rato?**

Ambos rieron y subieron al auto.

Acelerando al límite de lo permitido, cruzaron el puente que llevaba de la isla artificial dónde se hallaba el hotel, hasta la ciudad, mientras Rebekah alzaba las manos y gritaba.

Pasaron la mañana más en el auto que otra cosa, conocieron poco, más bien pasaban como una ráfaga roja hasta que una patrulla los detuvo. El chico no podía creer que un Lamborghini fuera un auto policial, pero Dubai es realmente otro mundo.

El oficial los dejó ir con una advertencia, pero les recomendó que si querían velocidad fueran a las montañas rusas de Ferrari, porque la siguiente vez que los hallara corriendo no tendrían tanta suerte.

Si bien la original podría haber hecho que el oficial olvidase haberlos visto, ni siquiera lo pensó. ¿Qué gracia tiene correr en un auto sin la adrenalina de que te pillen?

Igual decidieron seguir su consejo, y fueron a conocer el parque Ferrari en Abu Dhabi, pero a su modo, o sea, no hicieron ninguna cola y sólo visitaron las tres grandes atracciones. La primera montaña rusa se llamaba Formula Rossa, y alcanzaba la velocidad de un auto de F1. La verdad es que la original era inmortal, que ni siquiera el peor accidente podría hacerle daño, pero se llevó un susto increíble, no sólo gritó bastante, terminó aferrando la mano de Matt tan fuerte que casi se la quiebra.

**-Es muy gracioso verte asustada.** -Le susurró al oído.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

**-Vamos a la otra.**

Comparada con la primera la otra era un paseo y la vampira logró disfrutarla. Finalmente fueron a la caída libre, se sentaron y mientras el juego los subía lentamente fueron mirando todo a su alrededor, hasta que llegó un momento en que ella sólo lo miraba a él, su expresión maravillada, sus ojos bien abiertos tratando de absorber todo lo que veía.

Esa capacidad de asombrarse por cada instante, de vivir al máximo cada momento, que tiene alguien de dieciocho años y que alguien como ella ha perdido.

Porque no importaba ya cuanto lo intentara, lo que estaba viviendo con Matt se quedaría con ella para siempre, y en una vampira eso es mucho tiempo. Por primera vez no se había enamorado del equivocado, del que no le convenía, del que la usaba o del chico malo. Sólo se había enamorado de quien nunca la amaría…

Cuando finalmente volvieron al hotel, fueron a cenar al restaurante subterráneo, el que se encontraba rodeado por el agua más cristalina que Matt había visto jamás. Podía ver los corales, los peces de colores, las algas que bailaban suavemente, todo a su alrededor, mientras tomaba una copa de vino y comía lo que Rebekah había elegido. Porque él no conocía ni la mitad de lo que decía la carta, como le había pasado todo el viaje.

Durante esa cena fue que él lo pensó, que planeó el día siguiente al detalle.

Pasaron por la habitación a darse una ducha y arreglarse, para ir al Cavalli Club, les habían dicho que era el mejor de los alrededores. Y era el lugar ideal para tomar algo sobretodo en el caso de ella. Tenía ambiente moderno y lujoso como todo en esa ciudad, con luminarias que aparentaban cadenas de pequeños cristales violetas, dorados o blancos, según en cual de los tres salones estuvieran, pendían del techo. Y el club tenía su propia marca de Vodka y Champagne.

Ambos lo disfrutaron al máximo, olvidando que estaban bastante cansados, bailaron sin importarles nada ni nadie, tomaron bebidas de todos los colores, y Rebe se escapó un par de veces al baño a comer algo.

Terminaron mirando el amanecer abrazados en las afueras del club.

**-Cada vez que lo veo es más hermoso, porque no sé si la naturaleza no encontrará la forma de volver a quitármelo…**

Matt la giró para dejarla parada frente a él y le dio el beso más dulce de todo el viaje.

**-Seguramente encontraríamos la forma de volver a engañarla.**

Cuando Matt la despertó al día siguiente con un camino de besos en su espalda, ella ronroneo con una sonrisa.

**-Es pasado mediodía dormilona.**

**-Un ratito más…**

**-Vamos quiero conocer Global Village, hay una feria de las que a mí me gustan y seguro no hay tanta gente como en el Ferrari World.**

En eso estaba equivocado, pero se dieron el gusto de pasear igual, el lugar tenía puestos que representaban muchos países diferentes, y gente de muchos lugares. Rebekah fue por ahí mirando cosas para comprar, hasta que sintió la mano de Matt que la tiraba alejándola de los puestos.

**-La encontré.**

Una feria que para nada iba con el resto de Dubai los esperaba a pocos metros, era sencilla, con los juegos que él veía cada vez que una de esas pasaba por Mystic Falls, aunque todo en escala más grande.

Se saltearon la montaña rusa, porque Rebe había tenido suficiente el día anterior, pero los demás los visitaron todos. Las sillas voladoras, los puestos de tiro, los juegos que eran para niños y finalmente la noria, cuando comenzaba a atardecer.

**-A esto sí podría acostumbrarme, a días como este.** - Matt lo dijo mirando el horizonte, el desierto al final de la ciudad, y ella pensó que hablaba de la vista, del viaje…-**Contigo.**

Terminó la frase volviéndose hacia ella, pero la rueda volvió a moverse de golpe y el encanto se rompió.

Cuando no les quedaba nada por visitar, emprendieron camino hacia el hotel, pero Matt detuvo el Maserati antes de cruzar el puente, en la playa privada del hotel.

Caminaron hasta el final al borde del agua y se sentaron a mirar el cielo de noche.

Ella no notó que a un lado el mayordomo de su habitación estaba preparando una mesa con velas, rosas y una cena.

**-Todo está listo Señor**. -La voz los hizo girarse y ponerse de pie. Ella sonreía y estaba un poco ruborizada.

**-¿Ha traído lo que le pedí?**

**-Si Señor.**

**-Tómanos una foto.**

Se paró abrazándola desde atrás y luego de darle un beso en el cuello, miró la cámara sonriendo.

El mayordomo retiró las cubiertas cuando se sentaron y Rebekah rió, al ver una hamburguesa con patatas fritas en un plato de plata.

**-Estaba un poco nostálgico.**

La sonrisa de ella falló.

**-¿Quieres regresar?**

**-Yo no dije eso.**

**-Yo… No recuerdo la última vez que fui feliz siendo yo, y estos días… no quiero que terminen. Antes de tiempo** -Se apresuró a decir recordando que sólo tenían ese verano.

**-Este viaje durará todo el verano, y seremos nosotros, lo bueno y lo malo. ¿Recuerdas?**

**-Todo el verano…**

Sólo el verano volvió a pensar.

Pasaron tres días más en Dubai, y su relación volvió a cambiar, porque cada cosa nueva que sabían del otro les decía lo difícil que sería, que sólo fuera un verano.

* * *

He notado que no hay muchas lectoras del Mattbeckah, pero aunque sólo sea una voy a dejarle la historia completa ;)

Espero que les guste, gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capi dedicado a __**erradaenlavida:**_

**Capitulo 3**

¿Cómo una imagen en un trozo de papel puede transmitir tanto? ¿Cómo puede llevar sentimientos, tan claros como un libro o una canción?  
No lo sé…  
Pero cuando los veo en la tercera foto, al notar la forma en que se miran, como se aferran uno a otro, como parecen creer que el otro desaparecerá de sus brazos en cualquier instante, sé que simplemente pasa.  
Esa foto no tiene impresa una imagen, tiene impresos, amores, miedos, dolores, tiene impreso lo que pasó en Río y cómo todo volvió a cambiar.

_**Río de Janeiro.**_

Llegaron a su destino aún sin creerse como habían ido a parar allí.  
El último día antes de partir de Dubai, cuando las maletas estaban hechas, y el auto que los llevaría en la puerta, Matt tomó un mapa, lo puso contra una pared y agarró tres dardos.  
**-La suerte elegirá nuestro próximo destino**  
**-Con lo amiga que es de nosotros seguro terminamos en una balsa en el pacífico.**  
**-Graciosa, si cae en el océano no vale.** -Le pasó una corbata de seda **-Véndame los ojos.**  
**-He leído sobre esto en algún sitio…**  
El rubio la miró con gesto de desaprobación, sabían que se les hacía tarde.  
Sonriendo ella hizo lo que le pidió y el comenzó a lanzar los dardos.

El primero quedó en la pared y la risa de Rebekah resonó por toda la habitación.  
**-Dime arriba, abajo, izquierda o derecha.**  
**-Mas bien en otra habitación**.  
Matt se levantó un lado de la improvisada venda y observó su tiro, se había ido arriba y a la derecha, a varios centímetros de terminar en la punta más helada de Rusia.  
**-Creo que debo apuntar al centro...**  
**-Creo que debes apuntar a secas.** -La rubia volvió a reír.  
El chico se cubrió nuevamente los ojos y lanzó. El segundo dardo cayó en el agua, justo pegado a Río, Brasil. Pero aún así era agua.  
**-No me gusta esa idea.**  
**-Me queda el último intento, sino vamos a Río.**  
El tercer dardo fue a parar al pacifico, junto a la isla de Ko, una isla deshabitada de Japón.  
**-Me parece que es Río o recrear la Laguna azul. Y como no te veo comiendo bichos, ya tenemos ganador.**  
La original frunció el ceño, no era para nada amiga de la idea de ir allí.  
**-Vamos, no pongas esa cara. Me prometiste que yo elegiría el próximo destino.**  
**-Porque pensé que dirías Hawai o algo así.**  
**-Será divertido**. -Matt sonrió y ella perdió no sólo la batalla, perdió toda la guerra.

Cuando llegó la hora de bajar del avión Rebekah se tensó. Sabía que debía contarle pero no sabía por dónde empezar, ni que tanto decir.  
En mil años se viven muchas cosas, se conoce mucha gente y se hacen muchas tonterías. Sobretodo sí tú única compañía es Klaus. Hace un par de siglos cuando el cacao se volvió algo valioso, los originales visitaron Brasil. Llevaban tiempo interesados en ir a ver qué estaban haciendo los humanos con el sur del continente americano. Y encontraron algo ideal para ellos, una guerra interna, guerra por tierras, por dinero, por café, cacao y esclavos. Los terratenientes eran los dueños de todo, del gobierno, del pueblo y de la vida de los demás.  
Pero no fueron los únicos vampiros que encontraron una fuente de ingresos y alimento allí. Y se crearon algunos enemigos bastante viejos y poderosos. Nada de que preocuparse para un original, pero ella no volvía sola...  
**-Hey**. -Matt chasqueo los dedos frente a ella.

Al salir del aeropuerto el golpe del calor fue instantáneo, pero fue lo único que reconoció de Río de Janeiro, era otra ciudad, o por lo menos lo que ahora veía.  
Se alojaron en el Fasano Hotel en Ipanema con una espectacular vista de la playa. Pero ésta vez la rubia no se fijó en el color de las cortinas, o el cubrecamas, no se dirigió a la cama para celebrar como siempre. Se paró en el balcón a mirar el horizonte. No recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado, sólo sabía que no el suficiente. Tal vez fueran dos o tres vidas para un ser humano, para Luisao sólo sería una pequeña fracción de su eternidad.  
**-¿En qué piensas?** -Su amante se paró tras ella rodeándola con los brazos.  
**-En plantaciones de cacao...**  
**-¿Quieres ir a una?** -Su voz llevaba sorpresa, jamás hubiese adivinado que pensaba en eso.  
**-No. Pero fui dueña de una hace mucho tiempo, la última vez que estuve por aquí. **  
En realidad había estado mucho más al norte pero eso no importaba, sí alguien la reconocía Brasil sería tan pequeño como la isla de Ko.  
**-¿Existe algo que no hayas tenido?**  
El chico lo preguntó como una broma, pero para ella no lo era.  
**-Lo que más quiero...**  
Matt recordó todo lo que ocurrió con la cura, cuanto la deseaba la original. Cómo salvó a April aunque eso le costara el conseguirla. Y viendo todo lo que ella disfrutaba siendo vampira le extrañaba que quisiera tanto dejar de serlo.

Salieron a caminar por la playa en cuanto bajó el sol, en silencio sus manos enganchadas por un dedo, sus pies sintiendo la arena, mientras la tibia brisa los envolvía. No dijeron una palabra en toda la caminata, porque no había nada que decir, se trataba de sentir, de disfrutar la experiencia de estar ahí para el otro y saber que el otro está allí para ti.  
No fue hasta dos días después que supieron que no debieron dar ese paseo, que las playas de Copacabana tenían más ojos de los que les gustaría.

Se despertaron enredados como cada mañana de las últimas semanas, se besaron sonrientes mientras Matt comenzaba a acariciarla.  
**-Buenos días.**- Susurro ella en su oído mientras rozaba la muestra de su deseo.- **¿Cómo estás?**  
Matt repasó mentalmente todo lo que le dolía, y como había llegado a ese estado. La espalda de la caída de la cama, el codo que se golpeó contra la pared al girarla, el hombro en el que ella había clavado sus uñas… A este paso terminaría lleno de marcas, pero cada una valía la pena.  
**-Excelente**.- Murmuró profundizando el beso, olvidando cada dolor y perdiéndose en las sensaciones, en el deseo y en ella.

Ese día iban a ir a conocer el Cristo Redentor, ninguno de los dos era religioso pero era como una visita obligada y la vista desde allí era espectacular. Sólo que en la cima alguien los esperaba y era la persona que menos esperaban ver.  
**-Elijah ¿Qué haces aquí?**  
La original no salía de su sorpresa.  
**-Deberías saber hermana que siempre cuido tu espalda**.- Respondió con una sonrisa que pretendía ser conciliadora.  
**-Siempre que quieres algo.**- Su tono era ácido y llevaba mucho reproche.  
**-Espero que pronto cambies de idea sobre tú lugar en nuestra familia. Sin embargo, no es ese el motivo que me trajo aquí**.- Caminó hasta pararse junto a ella.-** Antiguos enemigos han oído de tu llegada, no es seguro estar aquí. Vine a llevarte.**  
**-¿Llevarme?** -Nadie en el mundo era capaz de descifrar la emoción que iba impresa en esa pregunta. ¿Sorpresa, incredulidad, desafío, ira…? ¿Todas las anteriores?  
**-No empieces uno de tus berrinches.** -Comentó su hermano mayor con gesto aburrido.** -Nada le ocurrirá al humano, es a ti a quien quieren.**  
**-Se llama Matt y estamos viajando juntos. No me iré sin él.**  
**-Él será tu debilidad. Envíalo a casa y ven conmigo**. -Su tono se alzó de manera casi imperceptible, pero fue muy claro para su hermana que quería imponerle su voluntad.  
-**No**. -Fue la corta y tajante respuesta.

Rebekah no iba a ceder, sabía que tenía poco tiempo. Un verano, un viaje por el mundo y lo que pasara en la carretera, se quedaría en la carretera.  
**-¿Yo no tengo opinión aquí?** -Preguntó Matt hablando por primera vez.  
-**No**. -Respondieron ambos vampiros.  
**-¿Puedo saber por lo menos qué pasa?**  
**-Klaus siempre ha sabido dejar recuerdos...** -Suspiro Rebekah. La chica estaba preguntándose una vez más, porqué había aguantado tanto tiempo las locuras del híbrido. Claro que la idea de permanecer 900 años haciéndole compañía dentro de un féretro, como le pasó a su hermano mayor, no era nada tentadora.  
**-¿De qué hablas?** -La voz del joven la trajo de regreso, a una realidad tan poco tentadora como el féretro.  
**-Mi hermano estaba obsesionado con su maldición. Pero mientras esperaba a la nueva doble, se dedicó a lo que más le gusta, reunir poder. Cuando desembarcamos aquí existían varios vampiros y brujas. Así como llegaron a Nueva Orleans, muchos esclavos africanos llegaron aquí con su religión y su magia, que se unió a la de los chamanes...**  
Matt la miraba serio pero se notaba que se había perdido.  
**-Para resumir. Aquí hay brujos poderosos y vampiros antiguos y ninguno tiene un buen recuerdo de mi hermano y de mí.**  
**-¿Que hicieron?** -Preguntó no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.  
**-Lo de siempre... Cuando Klaus no puede llegar a alguien va por quienes le importan, esposas, hijos, hermanos... Luisao no quiso apartarse de su camino, no quiso dejar su plantación, y Klaus mató a todos los que encontró en sus tierras y luego lo desangro. Lo dejó seco y débil en medio de la selva para que los animales acabaran con él. Pero lo subestimó. Luisao sobrevivió, y se hizo aliado del brujo que venía de la misma aldea que sus esclavos.**  
**-Eso hará nuestra estadía más corta. Sólo es irnos de aquí.** - El chico no veía problema en absoluto.  
**-Sin que él sepa dónde vamos.** -Agregó Rebekah.  
**-Pero tendrán que hacerlo por separado.** -Terminó Elijah  
-**No**. -La original no estaba dispuesta a dar el brazo a torcer, no renunciaría a lo único que la había hecho sentir viva y humana en mucho tiempo.  
**-Sí él se da cuenta de que existe algo que pueda quitarte lo hará.** -Le advirtió su hermano.  
**-Creo que le están dando demasiada importancia. Ustedes son dos vampiros originales, nada puede matarlos. Y nada me pasará mientras no me aparte de ustedes**. -Explicó el joven, que ya estaba más que acostumbrado a estar en medio de líos de vampiros.  
**-¿Propones que gaste mi tiempo en ser tu guardaespaldas? No eres tan importante Donovan.**  
**-Lo es para mí, y me lo debes.** -Intercedió su hermana.  
**-Lo haré sí luego regresas conmigo.** -Propuso el vampiro.  
**-No. No voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo en correr tras Klaus. Él ya no será quién dirija mi vida.**  
**-Entonces mi labor aquí está terminada. Disfruten el resto de su viaje.**

El original se marchó caminando tranquilo, con esa seguridad que hacia parecer que siempre estaba un paso adelante, que sabía algo que los demás no.  
La atmósfera cambió, los dos estaban tensos y el silencio en el que regresaron al hotel era muy distinto al que compartieron en la playa. Armaron sus maletas en tiempo récord, y bajaron al vestíbulo en cuanto les avisaron que su taxi llegaría en un par de minutos. Abajo una joven los esperaba con una bebida de despedida, la piña decorada con sombrillas y flores era igual a la que tomaron el día que llegaron. Pero en cuanto Rebekah dio el primer trago supo que todo estaba mal. Matt la sostuvo para que no cayera, era verbena pura y la dejaría fuera de combate unos segundos los suficientes para que dos vampiros los atraparan y los subieran a una camioneta.  
A ella la ataron con cuerdas mojadas con verbena que al instante comenzaron a lastimar su piel, a él lo esposaron y le dieron un par de golpes para que se quedase quieto.  
-**Basta**.- Dijo el conductor de la camioneta. **-Luisao los quiere vivos y sanos, tiene una idea muy interesante para ellos.**

Rebekah se despertó durante el viaje y comenzó a forcejear pero sólo lograba lastimarse más, y cuando vio que Matt negaba con la cabeza dejó de hacerlo.  
El viaje fue largo, varias horas por carreteras que no existían cuando ella estuvo por allí. Llegaron a su destino durante la noche, pero la original reconoció el lugar al instante, la mansión de la plantación no había cambiado nada y en la puerta el alto vampiro de cabello castaño y ojos negros los miraba sonriente.  
**-La paciencia siempre nos recompensa,** -se giró hacia una joven mulata **-hoy tus antepasados conseguirán su venganza Maite.**  
**-Y tú tendrás parte de la tuya, amor.** -Luisao la besó y luego hizo un gesto a los dos vampiros para que entraran a sus prisioneros.  
**-Liberad al chico, no irá a ninguna parte.** -Le quitaron las esposas a Matt.** -Pero si intenta liberarla lo matáis.**  
**-Si le tocas un cabello revivirás el infierno, pero yo no dejaré que nadie termine el trabajo por mí.** -Siseo la original.  
**-Serás tú quien toque sus cabellos, aunque no de la forma que te gusta hacerlo.** -Se rió.

Matt se acercó a Rebekah y la abrazó.  
**-No toques las cuerdas.** -Suplicó ella temiendo no ser lo suficientemente rápida para salvarlo de cuatro vampiros mientras la verbena aún la debilitaba.  
Los vampiros los empujaron para que cruzaran el vestíbulo de la antigua mansión. Maite abrió la puerta de una habitación tipo calabozo al final del pasillo que se abría frente a ellos.  
**-Esta es la Suite Nupcial.**  
Los empujaron dentro y le inyectaron algo en el cuello a la vampira, antes de cerrar la puerta. En la que se abrió una pequeña rendija.  
**-Ya puedes soltarla…**-Matt no esperó ni que terminara de hablar y comenzó a deshacer los nudos.** -Pero yo en tu lugar la dejaría así.**  
**-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le han hecho?**  
**-Eso es veneno de hombre lobo, no la matará, pero tal vez a ti sí.**  
Los ojos de Rebekah se abrieron, recordando la última vez que había tenido alucinaciones.  
**-No pueden hacer eso.** -Gritó la original  
Matt la abrazó, tratando de calmarla.  
**-Todo estará bien, aguanta.**

Sonrían, rió Maite del otro lado de la puerta, y les tomó una foto por la rendija de la puerta.  
**-Ésta es para enviársela a tú hermano, veremos si viene antes o después de que te comas a tu novio.**

****  
Ahora que la sostengo me pregunto sí, sin ésta foto, la cuarta hubiese sido diferente...

* * *

Espero que les guste, nos leemos pronto con la última foto ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_Les dejo el final de esta historia antes de que regrese TVD y sepa,os que pasó, gracias por leerla ;)_

_Hasta pronto_

**Capítulo 4**

_La última foto marca el final del verano, de su sueño idílico, marca el final de la carretera.  
_  
Mystic falls:

Rebekah sentía el veneno correr por sus venas, lo sentía robarle la razón lentamente.  
**-No podré controlarlo mucho más...  
**Hablaba con los ojos firmemente cerrados para huir de la realidad. Pero nada evitaba que la imagen del corazón de Matt en su mano se reiterara en su mente.  
**-Necesitas más fuerza para combatirlo. Aliméntate de mí...  
-¡No!-** El grito fue un chillido agudo, mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaban a perlar su frente**. -No sé sí podría detenerme...  
-Sí podrás hacerlo, confío en ti.  
-Tú confías en todos...**-Respondió irritada.  
**-Si te hace sentir más segura, te ataré las manos y te daré de beber de mi muñeca**_._

La original sonrió sin ganas. Llevaba semanas esperando que él quisiera alimentarla. Meses esperando que confiara en ella... Pero no era así como lo había imaginado. Nada más lejos que la idea de estar encerrada en un cuartucho...  
La punzada que cruzó sus entrañas le recordó que no era el momento para pensar en romance, era hora de ser práctica.  
**-Átame a la reja de la puerta. Si el veneno me hace alucinar y saca mi peor lado, podremos usarlo en nuestro favor.  
-¿Y si arrancas la puerta para atacarme?  
-Hace dos segundos querías alimentarme...**- Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, no era sólo el veneno, su carácter tampoco estaba por la labor de ser simpática.  
Matt ató sus manos con la verbena y las esposas, pero enlazándolas por los barrotes. Luego le acercó su muñeca a la boca.  
**-Come. Si vas a arrancar esa puerta en un ataque de locura, prefiero que sea por ira y no por hambre.**

Ella sabía que tenía razón, la única vez que experimentó el veneno de hombre lobo, fue diluido en cerveza, estaba sola en su cuarto, y sólo debió enfrentarse a sus miedos hasta quedarse dormida.  
Ahora la cantidad de veneno era mayor y pura, estaba encerrada lo que la ponía a la defensiva y lista para atacar.  
Y no estaba sola.  
Jamás se perdonaría lastimarlo luego de todo lo que habían vivido. Aquello que comenzó casi como un juego, como el desafío de conquistar al chico de corazón puro. Terminó siendo algo demasiado importante para ella. Toda esa luz, esa humanidad que manaba del joven, no sólo había logrado conmoverla, despertarla, la hacía querer ser mejor.  
Su cuoterback de ojos celestes, la volvía vulnerable, de tal manera que lograba que fuera una simple chica de 17 años, y le gustaba que la hiciera sentir así.

El líquido que llevaba la vida de su amante, llenó su boca y sus sentidos. Sintió su fuerza y su calidez entibiarle el alma un segundo. Pero en un instante su instinto de supervivencia tomó el control.

Matt se alejó cuando el rostro de la joven se transformó completamente, y un sonido gutural llenó la habitación. La oscuridad que llevaba mil años acompañándola, salió a la superficie. Con fuerza renovada y gobernada completamente por sus ansias más básicas, no existía cuerda de verbena, dolor o miedo que le impidiesen tirar hasta hacer ceder la puerta y liberarse con un grito de dolor.  
Cuando los goznes crujieron dos vampiros llegaron a increíble velocidad, sólo para encontrarse con una muerte instantánea.  
Los ruidos de gente movilizándose en la planta alta parecieron hacerla olvidar al muchacho que la miraba en silencio. Salió de la habitación y Matt sólo escuchó destrozo y gritos, durante los siguientes minutos.  
Dejó la celda poco después, y caminó lentamente, mirando dos veces cada pasillo, hasta que encontró una escopeta con balas de madera, lo que lo hizo caminar más confiado.  
El camino estaba marcado por el reguero de sangre, y corazones aplastados en el suelo.  
Definitivamente habían subestimado a Rebekah, comenzaba a pensar que incluso él lo había hecho. Unos metros más adelante la encontró tirada en el piso, no sabía si estaba desmayada o dormida, pero sabía que no estaba muerta. A su lado la pequeña amante de Luisao, Maite, yacía completamente blanca, la original le había quitado hasta la última gota de sangre.

**-Cuando tu amiga se despierte, quiero que te vea morir lentamente... De una forma u otra obtendré mi venganza.**-Dijo Luisao a su espalda.  
Matt iba a decirle lo estúpido que era hacer eso, pero sabía que no entendería.  
**-¿Vas a matarme frente a ella?  
**El rubio levantó la escopeta y disparó casi sin ver, a esa distancia no podía fallar, o no lo hubiese hecho si Luisao no fuese un vampiro.  
Lo escuchó reír a su lado y reaccionó guiado por la adrenalina. Disparó nuevamente, tan cerca de su propio cuerpo que la pólvora le quemó la ropa y sorprendió al vampiro, que se miraba el hoyo en el centro del pecho como si no entendiera qué ocurrió.

Matt tomó a Rebekah en brazos y salió de allí. Debía alejarse de esa casa lo más rápido posible, salir de la vista de cualquier compinche del vampiro, e incluso del mismo Luisao si seguía vivo.  
La original despertó media hora después, su primera reacción fue sacar los colmillos y ponerse a la defensiva; pero cuando sus ojos encontraron los de Matt, todo volvió como rápidos flash a su memoria.  
**-Debo regresar. No cometeré el mismo error que mi hermano.  
**Desapareció inmediatamente y regresó varios minutos después.

**-¿Qué has hecho?  
-Yo no quiero contarlo, y tú no quieres saberlo**_.-_ Bajó la cabeza, sintiendo el peso de sus propias acciones caer sobre ella. **-Definitivamente no se puede luchar contra quienes somos, soy una Mikaelson, egoísta, caprichosa y despiadada, ningún verano cambiará eso...  
-Rebe...  
-Déjalo. **-Hizo un gesto desestimando la intensión del chico de reconfortarla. **-Ya no importa.  
**  
Caminaron hasta donde había dejado una camioneta, lo único que no destruyó. Las llamas de la mansión eran enormes lenguas de fuego alzándose al cielo, como un demonio devorando y a la vez purificando; todo lo que tocaba, todo el odio, la maldad, el deseo de venganza, se convertiría en cenizas; como también lo haría el amor de Maite y Luisao...  
Incluso el alma más infestada por el rencor podía llegar a amar, pero no le esperaba un bonito final. La redención sólo existía en libros y películas, era la forma humana de creer que la vida podía perdonar tus errores, de tener la esperanza de que si tú corazón era puro, tus malas acciones podrían justificarse y tendrías tu final feliz. Ella había visto suficientes finales para saber que no era cierto.  
Con ese pensamiento, se giró hacia Matt.

**-Debemos volver, creo que ha sido suficiente verano para ambos.  
-Podemos pasar unos días recorriendo la ruta 66 antes de...**

La mirada de la chica lo silenció, la carretera había llegado a su fin.

Matt llevaba dos semanas con Tyler, y aún no decidía que hacer. La universidad seria genial, pero para eso necesitaba dinero. Tenía una beca para jugar football, pero no sabía cómo cubriría el resto de sus gastos si aceptaba. Además luego de pasar un verano viviendo a todo lujo, el trabajo en el grill y contar los centavos para ponerle combustible a la camioneta nueva era deprimente.  
Irremediablemente acabó pensando en la hermosa rubia que se la había regalado, y en cuánto había cambiado en los últimos meses.  
No había vuelto a verla desde que regresaron, estaba seguro que ella lo extrañaba tanto como él, pero ambos parecían estar decididos a cumplir su promesa. Lo que pasó en la carretera se quedó en la carretera.  
El problema era que ya no era el chico que dejó el pueblo luego de la graduación. Y no tenía nada que ver con los lugares que conoció, los lujos que disfrutó, ni con sus ganas de salir de Mystic Falls. Era ella, el calor de su cuerpo junto al de él convertía cualquier cama en la más cómoda; su sonrisa en la mañana era el mejor paisaje para despertar; y su presencia hacia cada día único. El problema era que se había enamorado de ella, de su lado dulce y de su lado caprichoso. Del miedo que le daban algunas cosas, y de su capacidad para enfrentarse a un ejército con sus manos. De su lado vulnerable y también de su cinismo. Todos dirían que era una locura. Que no podía amar a la mujer que casi lo mata...  
No todo en la vida es blanco o negro, en aquel puente no solo había una original, había una chica de 17 años luchando por su vida y la de su hermano...

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, fue a abrir sin ganas, Ty daba por sentado que él abriría, y agradecía no tener oído vampírico, porque su amigo y su ex no se cohibían por saber que él estaba allí.  
Aún negaba con la cabeza mirando el piso cuando abrió, pero en lugar de los zapatos de quien llamó, encontró un sobre con su nombre. Lo tomó y abrió mecánicamente, para encontrar una llave y una nota.  
_''Lo compré en Dubái, los papeles están en la guantera, puedes venderlo si no lo quieres.  
R''_  
Alzó la vista y vio el coche. El mismo que condujo por aquellas calles, mientras la oía reír a su lado.  
Se subió y puso dirección a la casa de Rebekah.

**-¿R?**-Gritó al pasar la puerta. **-¿Dos semanas sin saber de ti y recibo tres frases y una R?**_ -_Siguió gritando en el vestíbulo.  
**-Sé que estás aquí y que igual me oirías desde la otra punta de la casa, aunque susurrara en lugar de gritar.  
**La vio en lo alto de la escalera y se le encogió el corazón, su postura era fría y distante, pero en sus ojos había un dolor inmenso.  
**-¿Qué quieres?  
**La pregunta lo descolocó, ¿qué quería?

Ella cerró los ojos un momento, volver a verlo era más difícil de lo que pensó. No era tan tonta como para auto engañarse, cuando le llevo el coche tenía la esperanza de que él viniese. Pero no era el chico de Roma, ni el de la feria de Dubái, unos grandes círculos oscuros rodeaban sus ojos, y el celeste tenía menos brillo.  
Si hubiese logrado hacerse con la cura, hubiesen tenido una oportunidad. Él era tan humano, era todo lo que ella quería volver a ser, todo lo que jamás tendría.

**-Vivir es hacer aquello a lo que temes más... ¿Estás viviendo?-**la rubia lo miro con una ira creciente en sus ojos.

**-¿De qué crees que me conoces tanto? ¿Un par de noches de sexo y un algodón de azúcar te enseñaron todo de mí?  
-No. Lo hicieron tus besos en la playa, tu forma de mirar el amanecer, el verte humana y vulnerable.  
-Olvidas la parte en que maté a 30 hombres y mujeres.  
-Me salvaste la vida...  
-Porque la puse en riesgo, fui descuidada. Me dejé engañar como una tonta y casi mueres por mi culpa.** -Su voz descendió hasta ser un susurro...  
**-No es así. Además si no era por ti, seguro era por Elena o por cabrear a Damon. Ya no es parte de mi vida el tener un día tranquilo. Por eso quise aprender a vivir de verdad, por eso me fui contigo, por eso no quiero dejar nada para después.  
-Bueno ya lo hiciste. Tuviste tu viaje, tú gran aventura, ahora puedes irte a la universidad y seguir tu vida.  
-Pero no es eso...** -¿Cómo explicar algo que ni él entendía?

Ni siquiera ella se veía como lo hacía él. Era perfectamente imperfecta, lo que la hacía mucho más humana de lo que cualquier cura lo hubiese hecho.

**-Me voy a Nueva Orleans. Dejaré todo atrás, empezaré de nuevo, de la misma forma que lo he hecho tantas veces.  
-¿Y qué pasó con la chica independiente que no dejaría que sus hermanos gobernaran su vida?  
-Es mi decisión ir con ellos, son mi familia y me necesitan.  
-¿Cómo tú los necesitaste en Río?  
-Matt, Río es algo que tenía que pasar, es la prueba de que este verano tenía fecha de expiración.  
-¿De qué rayos hablas?  
-Creo que las juntas te están pegando los malos modales. **-Respondió torciendo el gesto.  
**-Baja la escalera y hablemos como adultos**_.  
_**-Ahora das órdenes**_._ -Rodó los ojos pero comenzó a bajar lentamente. **-¿Qué pasó con el chico dulce y callado que salía con Elena?  
-Consiguió una chica que saca lo peor de él. **-Respondió sonriendo. Era una reacción patética, pero cada paso que ella se acercaba él olvidaba un poco más porqué había llegado enojado.  
**-¿Tienes una nueva chica?** -No pudo disimular ninguna de las emociones que la atravesaron, celos, decepción, dolor, furia...  
**-Si logro que no se vaya de la ciudad... Es un poco mayor, pero muy sexy.  
-No estoy para bromas.** -Quiso sonar enojada pero el alivio en su tono fue evidente.  
**-Fui yo quien dijo que no habría bodas en capillas italianas, ni conversiones, ni para siempre...** -Tragó saliva, porque se sentía como rindiendo un examen. **-Pero mucho cambió en ese viaje... Yo...**  
Se pasó las manos por el pelo y sacó algo de su bolsillo.  
**-Ya no quiero ver tu foto**_._ -Le extendió una fotografía de ella durmiendo sobre su hombro en el vuelo de regreso. **-Me gusta pensar que sonríes porque soñabas conmigo.**-Un ligero rubor cruzó sus pómulos. **-Es la última foto de nuestro viaje, le pedí a la azafata que la tomara, pero desearía que no existiera. Porque sin esa foto podría fingir que no terminó.  
-¿Por qué me la das?  
-Para que decidas si existe o no. Sé dueña de tú futuro, sin promesas, sin obligaciones, sin amenazas y sin miedos. ¿Quieres que el viaje termine?**

-Matt... No estás pensando en el después...  
-Para alguien que vivirá por siempre piensas demasiado en el futuro y poco en el presente. Ya deberías saber que el pasado ya se fue y el futuro aún no llega.  
-No debí hacerte estudiar tanta filosofía. -Podía sentir su corazón acelerarse y sus manos derretirse por pura necesidad de acariciarlo.  
**-Prometo envejecer como Sean Connery.** -Sonrió desarmándola por completo.  
**-¿Y esas otras fotos?  
-Marcan cada etapa de cómo me enamoré de ti.**

El rostro de la original se iluminó.  
**-No podemos quedarnos aquí, tendrías que dejar atrás a tus amigos, tu hogar.  
-Y tú a tus hermanos.  
-Ellos son inmortales, estarán allí cuando regrese.  
-Los míos también.** -Respondió el joven riendo.  
La mirada de ella lo dijo todo, él no lo era, él tal vez no regresaría.  
Matt la miró comprendiéndola perfectamente. **-Aún no, tal vez algún día...  
**No pudo decir más, la lucha dentro de Rebekah había terminado, todos sus miedos no pudieron con lo que se había anclado dentro de ella esas semanas, y lo besó con ansias, con desesperación, con amor y con la promesa de que a partir de ese momento comenzaba un nuevo viaje.

_-¿April? _-la voz de Jeremy me sobresaltó. _-¿Qué haces?  
-Encontré unas fotos de Rebekah. ¿Crees que regresarán?  
-Algún día._ -Responde no muy convencido.  
_-Han pasado 5 años.  
-Su viaje no se trata de tiempo y lugares, su viaje se trata de saber si una vida es suficiente._

**_FIN_**


End file.
